Deadly Obsession
by Magikal Mela
Summary: It’s an AU fic. Professor Wyatt is a teacher at a university, totally in love with one of his former students. While life is going great for Professor Wyatt and his girlfriend, what happens when one of his students takes on a deadly obsession, the topic
1. The Story About Professor Wyatt

Ok so it's another fic that I've started. There won't be any squeals and It's not related in any way to The Never Ending Roller coaster and the sequels that will come along with it. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: It's an AU fic. Professor Wyatt is a teacher at a university, totally in love with one of his former students. While life is going great for Professor Wyatt and his girlfriend, what happens when one of his students takes on a deadly obsession, the topic.Professor Wyatt.  
  
Rated: PG-13 (Language in future chapters.)  
  
-=Deadly Obsession=-  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Professor Wyatt stood at the front of the class getting the class into a heated discussion on the passion behind Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'. A group of girls near the back were in a little discussion of their own. "I heard he used to date one of his students." One girl mentioned. "I heard he still is." Another girl informed. "Pity he's still dating her, cause is H-O-T with a capital H." The first girl said staring down at him. "Don't ya think?" She asked the other girls. They all agreed except for 2 girls. "Hey! Amelia." Stacy poked her. "You with us?" The girl broke her gaze from the attractive English teacher. "Uh, yeah what were you saying?" She asked. "Well we just all agreed that Professor Wyatt is really hot, all of us except for Phoebe." Stacy said shooting a look at Phoebe. "What?" Phoebe asked innocently. "Are you honestly telling us you don't think he's hot?" Stacy asked her in disbelief. "Well, yeah, but." Phoebe trailed off. "But what?" Amelia asked wanted to know what Phoebe seemed to be hiding. "He's dating my older sister." She said quietly. "What?!" All 4 girls laid their eyes on Phoebe. "Shh." Phoebe shushed them, "No one is supposed to know." Stacy moved closer to Phoebe, "Come on girl, we gotta hear the inside scoop." The other girls leaned their heads in.  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Well, they're almost the same age, my sister went to culinary school before she came here." A girl by the name of Mandy looked at her questioningly, "What's that?" She asked chewing her gum. "A chef school." Phoebe looked at her like she was stupid and then continued on. "Anyways, he was obviously really hot and she had a crush on him and then she helped him with some charity thing and I have no idea what happened between them but after that they kept it secret for awhile." The girls were all highly intrigued. "Then one day they got caught and Professor Wyatt almost lost his job because it wasn't allowed to date your students. Anyways Piper felt horrible and said that it wouldn't be a problem because she wasn't going to be a student anymore. Leo.I mean Professor Wyatt of course didn't want Piper to drop out of school he didn't want to feel responsible, but Piper said it was alright and she had already thought about just going ahead into the culinary business, she's a great chef." Amelia chuckled spitefully, "Why would he choose her of all people, I mean I've seen your sister and well." Phoebe shot a glare at Amelia, "What's the supposed to mean? She's a great person, super smart, graduated from culinary school, she's pretty too at least he see that. It doesn't even matter because I think it's cute they're both totally in love and plus she's moving in with him this weekend." She shot back. "You ladies up there want to join us?" Professor Wyatt asked them. The girls immediately jumped and then put all their attention to the front, not that it was a hard thing to do.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hope you liked it! I should be finishing up 'The Never Ending Roller Coaster' in the next two days then this fic and the sequel to that will be my main focus. Hope you like! 


	2. Only The Beginning

Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next part! I'm sure they'll get longer too! I swear I'll finish off 'Neverending Rollercoaster' soon!  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Professor Wyatt entered his apartment around 4:30 to find a candlelit table. He peered into the kitchen to see his lovely girlfriend pouring 2 cups of wine. A smile crept across his face as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey there, beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "Hi there Professor." She smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You make me sound so bad when you say that." Piper giggled, "I find it sexy.Professor" He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "To you, it's Leo" He said. "So how was the very first week of school?" She asked him bringing herself closer to him. "Good, but I'm really looking forward tomorrow." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Me too." When they pulled away he took her hand and led her to the couch. "Your sister did a little bit of talking today." He informed her. "Did she now?" Piper asked non-surprisingly. "Phoebe will always be one to talk." Leo laughed, "Definitely not like you." Piper cocked her head to the side, "Is that some nice way to say I'm anti-social?" She asked jokingly. "Of course not, you're not very anti-social at all." He said kissing her passionately. "Not at all." He said taking a breath. They continued kissing until the oven timer went off. Piper jumped up to get it. "I hope you didn't spend all day cooking just for me." He confessed. "It's nothing special." She replied from the kitchen. She put it on the table as they sat down. "Now, the special thing is what I'm saving for tomorrow." She said. "Me too." Leo smiled mischievously. The two finished up dinner and Piper got her things ready to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Leo asked her with a puppy face. She giggled, "You're so cute, of course I want to, but I have some last minute packing." Leo smiled, "Ok, bright side the only place you'll have to come home after tomorrow is here." She kissed him, "Definitely a bright side." Leo kissed her again. "Okay so I'll be here around 11, right?" She asked pulling away. "Yep, I'll help you unpack and everything." She stole another kiss, "Okay Bye! I love you." She said making her way out the door. "Love you too." He said stealing YET, another kiss.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Leo was walking outside the campus towards his car. Suddenly he bumped into someone and dropped the gift and some of the books he was carrying. "Oh god I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed as she looked up. "It's perfectly ok, Amelia." Leo said as he bent to pick up his things. Amelia caught sight of the card on the girl, it read, "To my darling Piper. Love Always, Leo." She rolled her eyes, yet continued to act politely. "So, Professor, What brings you to the campus this weekend?" Leo pulled his keys out of his pocket, "I could ask you the same thing." He smiled genuinely. "I'm just off to the library for some research." She responded. "For English I hope." He said putting his things in his car. "Of course." She smiled. "I forgot a few things in my office." He said answering her first question. "Oh, so where are you off to now?" She asked nosily. "I'm going to help my girlfriend move in." He said quite happily. "Oh." She responded duly. "Well I'll see you Monday!" She said batting her eyes at him. "See ya." He said getting into his car.  
  
Leo entered his apartment and looked at the clock. It read 10:45. Piper would be here any second with all her stuff. He cleared a few things around to make room for boxes when he heard a knock at the door. Piper pushed passed Leo and dropped some bags by the couch. "What happened to the hide-a- way key?" She asked breathlessly. Leo looked her apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd need it." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I need it?" Leo laughed, "Stop asking questions you'll ruin it." Piper walked up to him looking at him questioningly. "Wha---" Leo kissed her to stop her from saying anything further. "Lets get you moved in here, do you have any helpers?" He asked. "We are HERE!" Paige shouted walking into the apartment followed by Phoebe. "This place is niiiice." Prue said walking up behind them. "Alright let's do this." Piper said clapping her hands.  
  
Piper's sisters left around 6 after a long day's work of moving in. "I'm pooped." Leo said collapsing on the couch. Piper smiled, "How bout I make us some dinner?" She said walking into the kitchen. Before Leo could say anything she spoke, "Never mind, I don't care what you say, I'm making us dinner anyway." Leo laughed, "Before you do that, come here." He said calling her into the living room. He picked up something from under the couch. "What's that?" Piper asked walking into the room. Leo smiled and walked over to her. "Open it." He said cheerfully. Piper shook it next to her ear, "What is it?" Leo laughed and put his arms on her shoulders, "Just open it." He said looking into her eyes. Piper took off the lid and a smile spread across her face. "That's where the key went." She giggled. She lifted the key up to find a dangling key chain that had a picture of both of them. "Oh Leo!" She poked him, "It's so cute! I love it." She said kissing him. "Welcome home present." He smiled sweetly.  
  
The two enjoyed a nice quiet dinner. Piper was about to get up from the table when Leo stopped her. "Wait!" He shouted. Piper jumped. "Sorry." He laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you, I just have your last surprise." Piper cocked an eyebrow, "We don't even get to eat dessert, and you just want to jump right to it?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked her, a little confused. "I don't know, what you are talking about?" she asked a little bewildered. Leo smiled and walked over to her. Piper gasped as he got on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. Leo took a deep breath and opened it, "Piper, you are the greatest person I've met in all my life. I'm so in love with you. I've loved you since I first met you even if it wasn't quite allowed. I feel it's only right that we do this, I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else but you. You're my heart, soul and everything I am and I'm so deeply in love with you. Will you marry me?" Piper smiled as a tear ran down her face. "Of course I will Leo!" She exclaimed, jumping off her chair, putting her arms around him and lost her self in a passion-filled kiss. They pulled away, "Don't you mean Professor" Leo asked jokingly. She let out a laugh as he took her hand and placed the ring on it. She put her hand to her mouth, "Leo it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "As are you." He said gazing at her face. She giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up. "I thought your surprise was something, more." She bit her lip as she tried to think of the word. "Intimate." She said finally finding it. Leo laughed, "Who says I'm done with the surprises?" He looked at her seductively. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. "The only one giving anymore surprises tonight will be me." She said gasping for breath as the two backed into the bedroom.  
  
A/N: I couldn't resist the Piper and Leo fluff. It's to great! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Further ahead: The plot thickens! Haw Haw! That doesn't tell you much, but still. LoL 


	3. The Obsession Begins

A/N: Sorry about confusion...Piper went to culinary school before she attended college. So she's almost the same age as Professor Wyatt and she WAS also the student that Professor Wyatt was with, but she dropped out of school so it was ok for them to be together. I plan on putting in some flashbacks it may be easier to understand!  
  
Kayyy!!! I know it's been forever but school got busy and then I just got side tracked. But I'm all about my fics now! LoL So I've got 2 more chapters to go to finish off The Never-Ending Roller coaster! Then this fic Is my main focus. I plan on starting the sequel to the roller coaster as well! Enjoy!!! I also have another new fic planned! Not to mention my High School Romance one! So I'll be having my hands full! LoL  
  
*Chapter 3 – The Obsession Begins*  
  
The sun peaked through the curtains of their bedroom, waking Piper up from her blissful slumber. She smiled as she felt the arms around her tighten. She yawned and pried herself out of the loving embrace. Leo groaned and sat up sneaking a peek of Piper's naked body as she put on her robe. He smiled mischievously and stayed staring at Piper until she noticed him awake. She giggled at his face, "I'm making you breakfast." She informed him. "I'd rather have you." He said licking his lips. She laughed, "That was so classic, what book do you get that from Mr. English Professor?" She asked him as she sat down beside him and kissed his lips. He moaned and could barely let out his comeback to her comment. "We're writing a book all our own." He whispered. She kissed his cheek before getting up. "Then this is my favourite book." She said in the doorway. A smile was plastered on Leo's face as he put on his boxers, grabbed his robe out of the closet and joined Piper in the kitchen. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "You've only been in here 5 minutes and it already smells delicious." Piper giggled and rolled her eyes, "Well I am a chef." Leo laughed and moved aside her robe as he kissed her bare shoulder. She stopped what she was doing and moved her hand to the back of his neck, her silent way of telling him to continue what he was doing. "You have good timing." She murmured. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked between kisses. Piper let out a soft moan, "Well, it's Sunday and that means dinner at the manor and this time we'll have news for them." Leo chuckled, "Well I happen to be a very organized man." He joked and Piper rolled her eyes. "Anyone who saw your office wouldn't think that." He smiled meekly as he slid away from Piper and went into the fridge. "Ooo yum. We have strawberries." He said as his eyes lit up. Piper giggled. "My fiancé is such a child." She said aloud. Leo walked over and hopped up on the counter where Piper was cooking. "You said fiancé." He smiled holding out a strawberry to her mouth. She took a bite and moved over so she was in-between his legs looking up into his beautiful green eyes. "I could definitely get used to saying that." She whispered as she went up on her tippy-toes to meet his lips in a sweet- strawberry kiss.  
  
Piper and Leo stood outside the manor door. Piper was dressed in a simple, beautiful black dress with her hair down and wavy, while Leo matched with black dress pants and a black shirt. "You ready?" Leo asked as he squeezed her hand showing his support. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said squeezing his hand back. Pipe reached forward and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Prue. "Piper!" She exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug. "You've only been gone like a day but we still miss you." Piper laughed. "Well I miss you too." She replied as she stepped away looking around the house. "So, where my other 2 neurotic sisters?" Piper asked jokingly. "Who you calling neurotic?" Phoebe asked walking up from behind Prue. Piper laughed and pulled Phoebe into a hug. "Paige is on the phone with one of her boyfriends." Phoebe said as they pulled away. "How many does she have?" Leo joked as he stepped up beside Piper. Prue walked over and hugged Leo. "Looking nice as usual." She complimented him. Leo smiled as they parted, "Thanks." Phoebe hesitated before hugging him. "This is still weird, you're like my teacher." Leo laughed, "Well, outside of the classroom you can think of me as your bro-" Piper grabbed his arm to stop him. "You can think of him as your sisters boyfriend." Piper smiled sweetly. "Well that's what he is isn't he?" Paige's voice came from the stairs. "Yes." Piper said as she stuck out her tongue. "At least I only have one." She teased. Paige scowled as she walked over to hug Piper, "What's that supposed to mean?" Piper laughed, "Nothing......nothing at all." Grams walked out of the kitchen, "Piper dear! It's so nice to see you, you too Leo." Grams said as she motioned them to the dining room. "Don't make an old lady walk over there." She grumbled. Piper turned her head and gave Leo a glare for almost spoiling their news as they all walked into the dining room. He shrugged, "Sorry." He mouthed. She poked him as he reached to hold her hand. They shared a small smile and sat down to eat.  
  
They had just finished their dessert, pumpkin pie, Leo's favourite and Piper nudged Leo under the table to let him know that it was time to share their happy news. Piper glanced at Leo who was in a fit of giggles listening to the Halliwell's conversation. Piper took a deep breath before she interrupted her sisters and Grams in a heated argument about whether Michael Jackson was guilty or not. Leo's laughing died down as her put his hand on Piper's leg for reassurance. She put her hand on his and cleared her throat. They continued their argument not noticing Piper. She rolled her eyes and Leo smiled sweetly as he stood up. "Umm, excuse me." Leo butted in. They turned their attention to him. "Piper and I have something we'd like to tell you." He said softly as the sisters turned their attention to Piper as he sat back down. Piper smiled widely and took a deep breath, "Leo and I have decided to take it to the next step." She breathed out. She mentally kicked herself, 'Good one, that sounded so stupid.' Paige looked at her like she was an idiot, "We know that you just moved in with him like yesterday are you on crack?" Leo laughed and whispered to Piper, "Maybe that wasn't the best way to tell them." Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah I didn't really rehearse this." She whispered back. Leo looked around at the table and cleared his throat, "Your sister and granddaughter-" He said acknowledging Grams. "-has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. The way we met wasn't really appropriate and I can't say that you were too fond of me at the beginning, but the thing is I'm in love with Piper I would do anything for her and last night I asked her to marry me and she said yes." The room was silent for a minute before Prue jumped out of her seat and squealed. "OH MY GOD YOUR GONNA GET MARRIED!" She paused for a minute, "-before me!" She shook her head. "That doesn't matter, I'm so happy for you!" Piper was laughing as she stood up to join Leo and Prue in a group hug. Phoebe and Paige ran around to join them too. They all pulled away laughing after congratulating them. Piper turned to Grams who's face was emotionless, Piper bit her lip. "Grams?" She asked worryingly. Grams face grew into a smile, "So I will make it to one of my granddaughter's weddings." Piper felt like her face was gonna burst as she grew into another smile. "You take good care of her, you hear?" Grams said as she hugged Leo. "Believe me I will." He said pulling away.  
  
Professor Wyatt returned to school very happy the following morning. It was evident just by looking at him. "So I've decided to give you an extra 3 days to finish you're assignments." Professor Wyatt finished announcing. "Okay not that I'm not liking this, but why are you so happy today?" Katie, one of his students asked. A glowing smile spread across his face as he glanced at Phoebe who already knew, "Well, not that it is any of your business, but I got engaged this weekend to the most wonderful woman in the world." He said gleefully. The class began to cheer as Amelia slouched in her chair and began to scribble. "W00!!! You stud!" Some of the guys shouted out. Professor Wyatt laughed and threw a ball of paper at them. "Now shut up and write some poems." He said getting serious again.  
  
The class was silently working when Piper appeared at the side door. She looked like she had been crying and immediately Leo was worried. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Sweetheart are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked quietly pulling her into a hug. By now a few students were watching them. "It's grams." She sniffled into his chest. "She collapsed, and they rushed her to the hospital and they don't know if she's going to be ok." Leo kissed the top of her head. "I'll get Phoebe and then we can go." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok, you can stay here and finish you're class." She said wiping her eyes. "No, I'll come I'll be there for you, I love your family too you know." Piper smiled at that. "Okay." She whispered. Phoebe's gaze was locked on Piper and Leo worry came visible across her face. Leo motioned for her to come down to the front of the class. Piper explained to Phoebe what had happened while Leo called someone to watch the rest of his class. Amelia watched as Leo grabbed his things and took Piper's hand. The glint of Piper's engagement ring caught Amelia's eye. She watched them the whole time jealousy boiling inside. The three left the classroom and headed to the hospital meanwhile evil, sinister plans formed in Amelia's head as she faded out of her surroundings.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: So what is that whore Amelia thinking? LoL I guess you'll find out! I promise to update a lot more! 


End file.
